The reason
by Any-chan15
Summary: "Volveré cuando todo parezca paz y felicidad" Esa había sido la frase que los había condenado, y sin darse cuenta, Ywach había ganado.


**Este fic lo tengo pensado desde el final de Bleach, no sé si alguien ya habrá usado esta temática, la verdad no leí fics de un final alternativo, no tenía ganas de nada, pero ya me han vuelto los ánimos, así que aquí esta…**

 **Una cosa, esto sería previo al one-shot que publiqué hace semanas llamado "Amor unilateral". Y a ese le sigue otro e.e llamado "Enfermizo". ¡Porque Kubo no solo me arruinó el IchiRuki cannon, sino que arruinó el personaje de Hime! *emoticon enojado* XD**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **The reason**

Las cosas parecían mejorar, sin embargo, cuanto más calmo se ve el cielo estando oscuro, más fuerte será la tormenta. Ese fue el caso de ellos, luego de haber asumido como Capitán del terceavo escuadrón se dio una gran fiesta, después de todo para Shunsui todo merecía la pena festejar. Estaban en tiempos de paz así que podían darse ese lujo.

El actual Comandante bebió un vaso de sake, de un solo trago, y luego se sirvió otro. El vaso de su amigo Ukitake seguía lleno, y así sería sin importar lo que el tiempo corriera.

─Hice algo horrible Ukitake, y lo peor fue su rostro, cuando se lo dije, pareció entenderlo bien pero se notaba que había roto algo dentro de ella. ¿Tú hubieses tomado la misma decisión? ─preguntó al viento, después de todo su amigo ya no seguía allí.

¿Él habría hecho lo mismo?

"Rukia Kuchiki, capitana del terceavo escuadrón". Eso se oía genial, para ella, para sus amigos, para sus colegas, para Ichigo…cerró los ojos y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, como capitán, como shinigami, ese era su deber y debía afrontarlo, ella era una guerrera, no necesitaba…ser feliz.

 _Tras su nombramiento y antes de la gran fiesta, Kyoraku la había citado a ella solamente para tener una seria conversación, pero al ingresar a la oficina también estaba Ichigo, no físicamente, sino a través de un monitor el cual reconocía bien, la "videollamadora" – como lo había nombrado – de Urahara._

─ _Ichigo, ¿qué hace él aquí, Comandante? ─cuestionó la actual capitana. El nombrado permaneció en silencio un momento, con ambas manos cruzadas, donde recargaba su mentón. Rukia observó a Ichigo a través del monitor, quien solo se encogió de hombro ─. ¿Cómo has estado, ya te recuperaste? ─consultó._

 _El chico sonrió ─, ¿tan débil me crees? ─se burló el chico, haciéndola sonreír socarronamente, burlándose de su confianza, haciéndolo enfurecer fácilmente._

 _El de haori rosa aplaudió, llamando la atención de ambos. El hombre se puso de pie, y los observó a ambos seriamente. Eso los estaba incomodando, es decir, era raro verlo tan ¿molesto?_

─ " _Volveré cuando todo parezca paz y felicidad" ─recitó el Comandante, llamando la atención de Ichigo─. Kurosaki-san, ¿reconoces lo que acabo de decir?_

─ _Es lo último que me dijo Ywach antes de morir… ¿qué hay con eso?_

─ _Antes de que los llamara, el capitán Kurotsuchi, el capitán Kuchiki y la capitana Soi Fong encontraron rastros del poder de Ywach en una de las instalaciones del doceavo escuadrón._

 _Los orbes de Ichigo se mostraron sorprendidos, Rukia pudo hasta leer miedo en sus ojos, pero no era necesario, "rastros", ellos podían con eso. Ella ya controlaba su bankai, él…hace tiempo que no lo veía pero estaba segura que el de cabellos naranja había entrenado, él no era de los que se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando todo era tranquilidad. Antes de que pudieran replicar algo, Shunsui volvió a tomar la palabra._

─ _Hemos relacionado este hecho con el ascenso de Kuchiki-san ─dijo observándola─, esto ha sido informado en el mundo humano, Kurosaki-san lo sabía, ¿verdad?_

─ _Bueno…sí, pero no fui porque no podía ─se justificó, sonrojándose un poco tras haber dado una explicación que nadie le pidió─. Ve al grano, Kyoraku-san._

─ _No pueden volver a estar juntos ─soltó de repente. Escondiendo su mirada tras su sombrero, levantándola luego de un momento, observando que el chico se quedó mirando fijo a la chica, mientras esta mantenía su temple inmutable ─. Sé…no, todos sabemos, lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Su felicidad puede condenar los tres mundos._

 _El chico de orbes miel comenzó a protestar, golpeando la pantalla de impotencia, gritándole a Rukia que hiciera algo y no se quedar allí parada. Sin embargo, la chica hizo una reverencia y aseguró que, como Capitana, defendería los mundos. Cumpliría esa orden._

─ _Rukia…_

─ _Adios, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Comenzó a apretar sus cabellos, a tirar de ellos, no quería llorar, era una capitana no podía llorar ahora. Las lágrimas eran la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón. Entonces, ¿no estaba bien llorar esa vez? Gritó fuertemente, espantando los peces Koi que nadaban tranquilamente en el lago de la mansión.

¿Y la fiesta en su honor? Luego de esa noticia no había querido asistir. No había querido ver a nadie, hasta le suplicó a su hermano que asistiera y la dejara sola. A Renji no lo quería recibir, sabía que estaba del otro lado escuchando, pero no le importaba. Volvió a gritar, pero no lloró, sus ojos se llenaron con la imagen de la luna llena. La luna blanca, impasible, inmutable, imponente. Llevaba tantos años como shinigami, superó tantos problemas, ayudó a tantas personas, tanto antes como después de Ichigo, él la había ayudado a crecer y viceversa. No había llegado hasta ahí para ponerse a llorar.

Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos, suspiró. Por ser shinigami no podía rendirse ante su corazón. Ese fue el último momento en que lo iba a ver, y ni siquiera había volteado, eso demostraba lo fuerte que era. Ya no iba a ver más "hasta luego", sino "adiós".

─Me volveré fuerte Ichigo, así…podré volver a verte.

─Rukia…

No se volteó, simplemente se recostó sobre la reja del costado del puente, observando su reflejo en el agua, y el de la luna, perturbados por el movimiento de los peces. Cuando volvió la calma, la imagen de Renji apareció a su lado. El de rojizos cabellos la imitó.

─Yo puedo ayudarte ─la capitana lo observó de reojo─, podemos entrenar juntos y vivir juntos.

La Kuchiki sonrió. Renji siempre estaría a su lado, sin importar sus planes, él la ayudaría y lo sabía.

─Mi hermano va a matarte ─dijo tomando la reja con sus manos y tirándose hacia atrás.

Renji empezó a reír y ella también. Esa noche, iba a ser la primera para ellos en diez años.

En el mundo humano, Ichigo ya se encontraba en el interior de su recámara. No había cenado, no se había bañado, cuando llegó lo único que hizo fue ir a su cama y acostarse. Pero sentía un gran pesar dentro. Todo allí le recordaba a ella, el armario, las revistas, Kon, a quien había echado de allí. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir la velocidad del mundo sin ella? ¿Cómo podría ser feliz ahora?

Pasaron los años, diez para ser exactos, ambos habían hecho su vida junto a otra persona, ahora podían verse las veces que quisieran y las cosas no podían ponerse malas. Es decir, Ywach los quería felices, y junto a esas personas eran tan infelices, verse era una tortura, pero al menos, estando de ese modo podían hacerlo.

En la habitación de arriba, mientras ellos peleaban, el hijo del de cabellos naranja encontraba una prueba, un testimonio del recuerdo de sus corazones, porque cuando se veían, por más que mintieran, eran felices y por eso Kazui encontró rastros del poder de Ywach.

─ ¿Esta vez no iban a traer a su hija?

Y entonces, el poder desapareció, a ambos le dolió esa pregunta, porque les recordaba que ya nunca podrían estar juntos, que ya habían formado familias y que su prioridad eran esos retoños. Sin saberlo, Ywach había ganado, les había arrebatado su futuro juntos.

 **Fin.**

 **Al final ya me estaba quedando sin inspiración, pero quería como explicar el porqué también apareció el poder de Ywach frente a Kazui, no creo que haya desaparecido ni que el peque lo haya rechazado sino que era la felicidad de Ichigo y Rukia al reencontrarse y al recordar a Ichika entonces se pusieron tristes y el poder desapareció. Nosé ideas mias xD**

 **¿Ahora ven por qué aún no actualizo la mayoría de mis fics? e.é tengo menos inspiración que un chancho. Cuando recupere mi inspiración continuaré mis fics, sino solo me salen cosas así, por lo menos yo siento mis escritos vacíos T.T ¿merezco un review? Ustedes lo decidirán.**

 **Ja-ne!**


End file.
